Jenna Afraid of the Storm (My Version)
by TimmyTurnerFan
Summary: Storms are raging over Elwood City and Jenna is very afraid of them. An idea copied off of Travis's fanfic, which I DID NOT and WILL NOT read. See how Jenna reacts in this story. I plan this to be a two-shot. PLEASE, Do not be afraid to read this fanfic, there is absolutely nothing dirty included in this. And I'd like some reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

**Jenna Afraid of the Storm (My Version)**

 **Author's Note** : First let me make it clear I never read Travis's story and I'm not going to. This story is written without permission but I don't care. I mean I care but I'm not asking for it, I'm not talking to Travis anymore!

"Okay William, I know you don't like Travis but you don't need to bad mouth him, that doesn't make you any better than him, so show him some respect! You're better and smarter than that! Now write your story!"

 **Story**

On a late afternoon in late May, Jenna Morgan is sitting in her room doing her homework that Mr. Ratburn had assigned her and her classmates. As she's doing her homework, she notices it's getting darker outside and she turns and looks out her window. The skies above are covering with grey clouds. Jenna fears a thunderstorm is on the way and she gets a little nervous. She tries to focus on her homework.

Minutes later a flash of lightning can be seen in her room. Jenna quickly turns to her window with her mouth open a little and then a rumble of thunder can be heard. Later rain starts to poor down. Jenna tries to ignore the storm as she's doing her homework but the lightning gets a little more frequent and does flash more than once within two seconds, sometimes two flashes and sometimes three, one after another, and the thunder gets a little louder.

Later Jenna finishes her homework and goes to the living room and watches TV. The storm outside is still raging and the rain comes down even harder. The wind is also blowing, lightning continues to flash and thunder continues to rumble and gets more uncomfortably loud. As Jenna is trying to watch TV trying to ignore the storm, her show is interuppted as a meteorologist informs residents in Elwood City that a severe thunderstorm will remain in affect and tells people to exercise caution and stay indoors if possible. When the meteorologist is finished, Jenna's show resumes.

Meanwhile outside the rain starts to fall diagonally and the winds continue to blow. The nervous Jenna is still trying to block out the storm. Finally, a big white flash of lightning lights up the room and a split second later a big huge clap of thunder can be heard. This causes Jenna to jump up and let out a brief but loud scream.

Jenna's mother, Mrs. Morgan, comes out of the kitchen and goes into the living room to check on her daughter who is now shivering.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Mrs. Morgan asks?

"Mm-mm," Jenna shakes her head.

Jenna's mother sits down with her and keeps her company and tries to comfort her. Then another big flash of lightning lights up the room and another big clap of thunder can be heard, causing Jenna's chest to hurt and grab her mother.

"It's okay, Jenna," says her mother who pats and rubs her back. "Mama's here."

Jenna cries a little, fearing another big clap of thunder will come.

Minutes later Jenna's mother tells her she has to go back into the kitchen and she does. Jenna doesn't want to be left alone so less than a minute after her mother leaves her, Jenna runs into the kitchen and sits down at the table so she can be with her mother for company.

Finally the storm starts to calm down. The rain comes down a lighter, the lightning is less frequent and dimmer and the thunder is quieter. Feeling a little calmer herself, Jenna goes back into the living room and watches TV again.

Later Jenna's father comes home from work and just in time for supper. Jenna and her parents have dinner together and they talk. One thing they talk about is an upcoming slumber party for her and her female friends, which she is excited about. And she's no longer worried about having to wear a pull-up, her friends are already aware of that and understand her and to Jenna's pleasure, they have been treating her like a normal girl.

Although the storm is over, there are still clouds in the sky. It's not raining or thundering or flashing lightning anymore but it sure is wet outside!

 **Author's Notes:** I will try to write another chapter with the slumber party. And I need to figure out where the slumber party is going to take place. This too will include a thunderstorm.

This is my first fanfic about Jenna, or my first fanfic revolving around her!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Before we go on, please be sure to read and review Ultrasonic's fanfic "DW and Nadine, a Story About Mental Illness."

 **Chapter 2**

A few days later Jenna is at her locker when Ladonna Compson comes to her.

"So, Jenna, are you excited about the sleepover tonight?" she asks her.

"I sure am, Ladonna," replies Jenna.

"It'll be great," says Ladonna, "cross my heart!"

Ladonna and Jenna head to class.

After school Jenna goes and gets herself ready to go to the slumber party, which isn't for another few hours. She also does her homework and finishes it.

A few hours later Jenna takes her baggage with her for the slumber party and walks out of the house and to the car. Mrs. Morgan stands at the door and watches while Mr. Morgan helps his daughter get her things into the car. Before Jenna gets into the car, she looks to the sky and notices gray clouds are approaching. She gets a bit nervous but hopes it's not what she thinks it is.

"Ready to go," asks Mr. Morgan.

Jenna is continuing to stare at the clouds.

"Jenna?" says Mr. Morgan.

"Oh, yes, yes," says Jenna. "I couldn't be more ready!"

Mr. Morgan does get a light funny look on his face but decides not to inquire. Jenna and her father get into the car and drive off.

Jenna arrives at the house the slumber party is supposed to take place at. Jenna gets out of the car, gets her stuff and heads for the front door and rings the bell. The door opens.

"Well howdy Jenna!" says Ladonna.

"Hi Ladonna," Jenna replies.

"I'm so glad you made it," Ladonna says. "Come on in!"

Francine and Sue Ellen are already there; later Prunella, Muffy and Fern come and those are all the girls who will be there. Ladonna's parents, Rufus and Cisley Compson are supervising the party. Bud, Ladonna's youngest brother is staying at the Read home and older sister Madison and older brother Gussie are away for the night.

Things do start out okay until Jenna looks outside again and sees the sky is all full of gray clouds. Jenna fears a thunderstorm is on the way. Although Jenna feels secure about the other girls knowing her bed-wetting problem and being required to wear a pull-up and a bell, she doesn't want them to see how afraid she is of thunderstorms.

"Hey Jenna," says Francine, "come on dinner's ready!"

Jenna looks back outside.

"Jenna are you feeling okay?" asks Francine.

Jenna snaps out of it and says "Never better!"

She goes on to say, "I wonder what we're having!"

After dinner the girls play together. Jenna tries to ignore the clouds outside and focus more on the party , a rumble of thunder can be heard, which causes her to gasp. Jenna goes back to the window and not long after she appears, she sees a lightning flashing and another rumble of thunder can be heard. Jenna gets a bit more nervous and wonders if coming to the slumber party was a good idea.

Again, Jenna is interrupted, this time by Sue Ellen.

"Hey Jenna," she says, "we're going to share secrets with each other again. It was Prunella's idea."

"Um, okay," says Jenna.

So in a room, Jenna, Francine, Muffy, Sue Ellen, Fern, Prunella, and Ladonna are all sitting in a circle and playing a game of sharing secrets. Meanwhile outside, it's starting to rain and Jenna can hear it. She even looks toward the window in the room but doesn't get up so as not to attract attention.

Three of the girls have shared their secrets and so it's Jenna's turn to share hers.

"Um," she says, "pass."

"Okay," says Muffy, "we'll come back to you. Fern, what's your secret?"

Before it's Jenna's turn again, she tries to think of something because she doesn't want to the other girls to know she's afraid of thunderstorms. Lightning continues to flash and thunder gets louder and its after sunset.

It's Jenna's turn again.

"Alright Jenna," says Muffy, "what's your secret?"

"And this time no more stalling," says Prunella.

Jenna hesitates with "uh."

Francine begins to say, "If it's about your bed-wetting problem, it's okay, we know about it already."

"I know," Jenna says, "it's not that. But speaking of which, I have to go to the bathroom."

And quickly she gets up and goes. The other girls get suspicious of her.

"Is there something else she's not telling us?" Fern asks.

"Probably," says Sue Ellen.

"Girls," says Francine, "let's not talk behind her back, it's not nice."

"Francine's right," says Prunella.

The toilet can be heard flushing and Jenna comes back to the group.

"Well Jenna?," asks Ladonna.

"Okay here's my secret," she says. "I, I..."

The girls are waiting.

"I..." Jenna says.

"Come on Jenna," says Muffy, "the suspence is killing me!"

"Okay, okay," says Jenna, "I.. I like to watch the Love Ducks!"

The girls look at her funny and turn towards each other.

"So?" says Francine. "I like them too."

"Yeah," says Prunella, "so do I."

Jenna goes on to say, "And I like Mary Moo Cow and Crazy Bus."

The other girls look at her without saying anything.

"Okay I know it's weird I like these things but..."

"Jenna," says Francine, "it's all right."

"Cross my heart," says Ladonna. "Sometimes I watch Mary Moo Cow and listen to Crazy Bus with my little brother Bud, especially when he insists I do, but it can be fun!"

Ladonna then comes up with an idea: "Hey who wants to listen to crazy bus?"

All the girls agree to do so and so Ladonna goes and gets the CD out of Bud's room and plays it on the CD player and when the music starts, everyone starts singing.

"Crazy bus, crazy bus," they all sing. "Riding on the crazy bus!"

After that they all get a good laugh out of it. But they're still unaware of Jenna's real secret.

Soon it's past bedtime and everyone is asleep, except Jenna, who is wide awake and scared to go to sleep. The storm is still raging outside, the rain is coming down hard and more lightning is flashing and more thunder can be heard. Jenna gets up and walks to the window, trying not to disturb anyone. She gazes out the window and watches the rain coming down and like before the rain comes down diagonally. Jenna fears another big clap of thunder could come just like before. Plus this storm lasts longer than the last one.

Jenna then tries to go back to her sleeping area but accidentally steps on Prunella, who let's out a scream.

'OWW!" she yells, waking everybody up, and the light can be turned on.

"What's going on?" one of the girls asks as other girls murmur among themselves.

Everyone notices Jenna is standing up and over Prunella.

"Jenna," asks Francine, "what are you doing?"

"Yeah," says Prunella, "you just stepped on me."

"I did?" asks Jenna. She puts her hand to her mouth and says "Oh I'm so so sorry."

"Jenna," says Sue Ellen. "You've been acting strangely tonight."

"Yeah you have," says Muffy.

Jenna turns and looks toward the window.

"And you've been looking out the window an awful lot," says Fern.

"Jenna," says Ladonna, "what's wrong?"

"And please just tell us," says Francine.

"Guys," says Jenna, "I have a confession to make. My secret is not that I like the Love Ducks, Mary Moo Cow, or Crazy Bus."

"Then why did you lie to us?" asks Muffy.

"That's not cool," says Prunella.

"Look everyone," says Jenna, "I'm really afraid of thunderstorms. They make me very nervous and I cannot sleep well through them."

Jenna wishes she'd stayed home now.

"It's okay," says Francine, "a lot of us are afraid of thunderstorms."

"Yeah, I can be afraid of them too," says Muffy

"Same here," says Fern.

"But you're in good company," says Prunella, "so you don't have much to be afraid of."

"Yeah," says Ladonna, "everything is gonna be all right."

But then a big flash of lightning occurs and right after, a really loud clap of thunder can be heard, causing all the girls to scream! Then the girls laugh a little. Jenna doesn't laugh though. She screams longer and she has her ears covered and her eyes closed and her head bowed just a little.

In less than a minute, Rufus comes along.

"Is everyone okay in here?" he asks.

Francine, Muffy, Sue Ellen, Fern, Ladonna, and Prunella say they're okay but Jenna is shivering like crazy.

"Speak for yourselves!" she says, "I'm not okay!"

Jenna goes on to say, "I didn't want you guys to see me like this!"

The girls all go to Jenna and try to comfort her and talk to her.

"You don't have anything to be ashamed of," says Ladonna.

"Fear of thunderstorms is a very common thing," Prunella.

"And besides," says Sue Ellen, "we all screamed.

"So we're all afraid of loud thunder too," says Muffy.

"And you don't have to worry too much about that," says Francine. "Besides, the thunder is over now."

"But what if another one comes?" asks Jenna.

After brief silence, Ladonna asks her dad if they could stay up just a little longer and he agrees. Then Ladonna says to Jenna, "I know what might make you feel better."

"What's that?" Jenna asks.

"Let's play 'Crazy Bus,' again," Ladonna says.

Prunella, Sue Ellen, Fern, Francine, and Muffy all agree.

"Well," says Jenna, "okay."

And so they sing crazy bus and it does make Jenna feel better and calmer. Then everyone goes back to sleep including Jenna.

The next morning the sun is shining and everyone is awake. They have breakfast, get themselves bathed and dressed and ready to go back to their homes. Jenna is asked about the sleepover to which she says "It was a blast."

All seems normal until Bud discovers his Crazy Bus CD is missing.

"Hey," he shouts, "who took my Crazy Bus CD?!"

The End

 **Author's notes:** This does seem like a repeat of the episode "Jenna's Bedtime Blues," but I did try to make it a little different. Another difference, I decided to make the sleepover take place at Ladonna's instead of Muffy's. I think I chose Ladonna because a sleepover has never been featured on the show, at least not an all-girl sleepover, it's been taking place at Muffy's and one time at Fern's. But I chose Ladonna out of all the girls.

Thanks for reading.

Oh by the way, I do not own Arthur, Arthur belongs to Marc Brown, P.B.S. and W.G.B.H.


End file.
